Her Guardian Angel
by Sophie-May
Summary: Songfic, showing Patch's thoughts after he gets his wings back. Rated T because I'm being cautious. I hope it maybe shows us the gentle side to the our fallen hero.


**Her Guardian Angel **

**A fanfiction for Ciara.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Your Guardian Angel_ or _Hush, Hush_. They belong to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and Becca Fitzpatrick, respectively.**

* * *

Patch's Point of View

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace_

My angel was back asleep, but more importantly, she was alive. Her soul returned to her still warm body after I rejected her sacrifice. I can't say Chauncey fared so well; his soul was lost in 1565. My little Nora killed him and herself. She gave me the two greatest gifts I could have ever hoped for: her love and her humanity. It wasn't long before this night I decided that one was only worth having if she had the other. So her she laid, my Nora, safe in her modest farmhouse.

In her post resurrection sleep she smiled. "Wings", she mumbled. _Yes_, I thought wings indeed, love. I had wings again. I was back in heaven for now, but this girl made me want sinful things not allowed there. To think she came so close to not being in my arms again brought my too close to tears. I was Patch; I never cried, but her death would have made this stone weep. I know I could never feel this emotion again.

_And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one_

I love Nora. I had to protect her, always, and luckily I became her guardian. For days prior my mind was unrelenting in its doubt of my competence. Tonight I learned that I was right; I couldn't protect my angel from anyone especially me. If it wasn't for me she would be normal. Aside from her anemia she would have and average life in her average home and average town with her average family and average friends. Then something changed.

I held her body in my arms after she fell; my angel looked so incredibly small. He body was battered and busted and broken and surely her shattered soul was being whisked away by angels to heaven. Then my finger tips f_elt_ something! Her body was warm like life, but cooling rapidly. This meant one thing: I was becoming human.

I resisted the change. I relinquished her spirit in a desperate pleading hope that it would find its way back to my angel. _Please God, _I prayed, _I'll be a guardian, I'll do anything if you save her. I love her; it's not like last time. It's genuine love I have for her._ I had never been in the good graces of God, even before to my falling. I had no way of knowing if he heard me.

Surely, though he received my message because Nora's body lurched away from me like she had been shocked by lightning. A choking gasp shook her frame as her skin began to emit a pure white light. I held a hand to her to find it wasn't her shining, it was me. A burning pain seared my back along the scars, as if melting my skin, only to be followed by immense pressure and finally nothing. A cool sensation washed over my body as the light faded from my skin. A shifting whisper only made by angel wings rang in my ears as I reached my arm to my back. If I was an angel again… that meant I had saved a human… _NORA!!! _I thought.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I could never let this happen to her again, not yet at least, not until she was old and grayed. Even then I would protect her. I would guide her soul to heaven's gates and be there with her eternally. Even if saving her meant my death, the end of my existence, I'd save Nora. When angels die they cease to exist; it's the only true death, unlike humans who live on in Heaven or Hell. I cared for her more than anything, enough to die for her.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

She looked like death. Suddenly, in her bed, she stirred in her sleep. She groaned in pain. I had laid her down as flat as possible on her small bed, trying not to hurt her. With a little magic I even managed to change her cloths without defacing her modesty. I moved to sit on her bed and stroke her auburn head. My angel was in such pain. How could she ever forgive me?

Even if she didn't, I was responsible for her. Through every falling leaf and dropping snowflake and shining ray of sun I would keep her safe. Through every summer vacation to the beach I would control myself and only act as a shield. My heart would ache anytime I saw a lustful eye pass over her skin wishing I could have the liberty to kill the man who dared to look at _my_ angel. And if she didn't I'd prove to her I can be.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

She is my love. I pledge to protect her. Even in her death I will. Despite all previous motivations to get close to her, I swear to protect her. As God as my witness I give her my vow and God my pledge to save her from all harm.

_  
Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

I leaned down and kissed her head to seal my oath. _Please angel, I need you. Wake up soon please. _I looked at my humanity in that small bed. She was sleeping deeply as I thought she would. Dying took a lot out of you after all, but rebirth did even more. I would stay with her until she awoke. Even if her mom returned I would watch over her for her mother to see. I won't let her mom turn me away. Nora wouldn't allow it either.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

I would be her puppet if it took that much. I would part the Red Sea to make her happy. Even if it destroyed me I would follow her command. I am the marionette and she the puppet master. I will be happy because I'm making my angel happy. My joy is caused by Nora's happiness.

I'm sure we will be happy. After all, I love her. She is the reason for my existence. I kissed her forehead again. With this my angel stirred. _She Lives! _I sprang from her bed, not wanting to seem too forward by sitting so close while she was sleeping. I saw her eyes flicker to awareness and a shudder overtook her body.

Then, I heard the most glorious sound in all of Earth, Heaven, Hell and the universe beyond: "Patch?"

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first FanFiction. My friend read _Hush, Hush_ and loved my writing from my own works so I wrote this for her as a gift to her. Only constructive flames please.**

** – Sophie-May**


End file.
